


Decyzje podejmowane w obliczu śmierci (nie zawsze się opłacają)

by Monocerosik



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Kobra - Oddział Specjalny, Lekki slash, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocerosik/pseuds/Monocerosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decyzje podejmowane w obliczu śmierci nie zawsze się opłacają. Ben przekonuje się o tym na własnej skórze. Potem jest jeszcze ciekawiej. (Lekki slash, parę wyzwisk, zdrowa porcja angstu).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decyzje podejmowane w obliczu śmierci (nie zawsze się opłacają)

_Trzy sekundy do śmierci. Co mi szkodzi!_

*

Cztery sekundy później Ben zrozumiał, że niczego bardziej nie będzie żałował jak tej jednej przeklętej myśli.

Trzy godziny później zrozumiał dokładnie, co mu szkodzi.

(Konkretnie – pięść w twarz mu szkodzi).

*

\- Semir…

\- Nie. – Zwinięty na łóżku, skulony w sobie, zapakowany w białą szpitalną piżamę, ale z miną groźną i stanowczą, Semir tworzył niemal uroczy obrazek. Jego słowa nie były urocze. – Wypieprzaj. Nie chcę cię widzieć, sukinsynu.

Ben przełknął gorzką gule stojącą mu w gardle.

\- Myślałem, że…

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! – ryknął Semir, podrywając się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej. Jego oczy błyskały gromami. Ben nigdy nie widział go tak rozwścieczonego. Sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a cios w szczękę wcale mu nie pomógł, ale odwrócił się na pięcie i chwiejnie wyszedł z pokoju.

Semir bardziej ucierpiał w starciu z terrorystami, więc dostał własny pokój. Ben, ubrany w ciemne dresowe spodnie i kolorową koszulę, powrócił do sali, którą dzielił z dwoma innymi policjantami poszkodowanymi w walce.

\- Panie Jäger, gdzie się pan włóczy po nocy? – zbeształa go salowa, zaganiając go z powrotem do łóżka. Gdy wykończony Ben padł na materac, kobieta zmierzyła go ostrym wzrokiem. – A tej ozdóbki nie miał pan przed chwilą na twarzy.

Ben tylko przymknął oczy.

\- Panie Jäger! Czy mam szukać podobnego wzoru na twarzy któregoś z moich pacjentów?! – domagała się pielęgniarka.

Ben zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nie! Nikomu nic nie zrobiłem, słowo! – wykrzyknął, zdenerwowany.

Salowa obdarzyła go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

\- A to się samo zrobiło?

\- Nieważne.

\- Panie…

\- Naprawdę, nieważne, zasłużyłem sobie.

Salowa lekko nie dowierzała, ale na razie dała mu spokój.

\- Proszę się położyć. Przypominam, że ma pan zakaz wychodzenia z łóżka, z wyjątkiem do toalety. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, tak, zrozumiano. – _Już i tak nie mam do kogo iść_ , dodał w myślach.

Odkąd Semir rozwiódł się z Andreą, Ben był jego pierwszym kontaktem w razie wypadku, podobnie w drugą stronę. W sytuacji, gdy obaj lądowali w szpitalu w tym samym momencie, problemu nie było, bo albo byli zbyt nieprzytomni, żeby się tym przejąć, albo wszystko działo się na miejscu. Idealna sytuacja… do czasu, aż przestała taka być. Na szczęście Ben czuł się wystarczająco na siłach, by podejmować za siebie decyzje. Semir był w gorszym stanie. Komplikowało to sprawę o tyle, że prawdopodobnie w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń, Semir nie będzie chciał, aby Ben miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia kwestiach dotyczących jego zdrowia czy czegokolwiek innego.

 _Jestem na to zbyt zmęczony, pomyślę o tym jutro_ – zdążyło przemknąć Benowi przez głowę zanim spowił go sen.

*

Myśli Semira w tym czasie były zdecydowanie mniej skomplikowane.

\- Baran, dupek, cham, prostak – recytował zawzięcie. – Idiota. Sukinsyn. Drań. Wywłoka.

Litania trwała tak do czasu, aż potoczysta rzeka wyzwisk ululała go do snu.

*

Następnego ranka sprawy nie wyglądały lepiej. Ani twarz, ani reszta ciała Bena nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć. Lekarz zbadał go i orzekł, że nic poważnego mu nie jest, więc dostanie coś przeciwbólowego i powinien wracać do domu. Na pytanie o Semira lekarz rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale nie kłócił się. Pozwolił Benowi poczekać pod salą, gdy rozmawiał z komisarzem.

Po wyjściu z sali Semira lekarz oznajmił, że mężczyzna mimo urazu głowy jest w stanie sam podejmować o sobie decyzje, więc obecność Bena nie jest konieczna.

\- Resztę proszę dogadać z panem Gerkhanem – rzucił lekarz na odchodnym, nie zważając na zduszone protesty Bena.

 _Cóż, lekarz powiedział, że mogę iść do domu_ – pomyślał Ben, patrząc raz na drzwi do sali, a raz na korytarz prowadzący do wyjścia. _Ech, nie jestem tchórzem_ , powiedział sobie w duchu, ignorując tę część umysłu, która podskakiwała pod zbolałą czupryną i wrzeszczała „Jesteś! Jesteś!”

*

Semir nie miał dobrego poranka. Nie licząc zwyczajnych zadrapań, siniaków i ran postrzałowych, okazało się, że w moczu miał krew, co oznaczało uszkodzone nerki, nie słyszał na jedno ucho, no i, oczywiście, wybił sobie palca, kiedy strzelił Bena w mordę.

\- Nosz kurwwww… – zaklął niewyraźnie, aż gotując się na wspomnienie.

Gdy się dłużej zastanowił, to nie rozumiał pokładów złości, które wzbudziły w nim wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego. Analizując swoje uczucia potrafił dostrzec zdumienie, zakłopotanie, a nawet trochę urazy. Wszystko to nie składało się jednak na ogrom wściekłości, która w nim buzowała na myśl o Benie.

\- Ten przeklęty… – Semir przerwał w pół słowa, bo drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył lekarz.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Gerkhan. Wykonamy rutynowe oględziny, potem omówimy wyniki badań, a na końcu podejmiemy decyzję, co dalej. W porządku?

Policjant kiwnął przyzwalająco, a lekarz jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Przeprowadził kompletny wywiad, potwierdzający, że z głową Semira jest wszystko w porządku. Obadał go, przejrzał wyniki i wypisał recepty.

\- Polecam panu zostać jeszcze jeden dzień na obserwacji, tak dla pewności, ale decyzja należy do pana. Och, i na korytarzu czeka pana partner. – Lekarz spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – Może już iść do domu, ale jeśli pan, panie Gerkhan, nie zostaje na oddziale, warto poprosić pana Jägera, żeby się panem zaopiekował przez jakiś czas.

Semir nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, lekarz już zniknął za drzwiami. Cóż, była szansa, że ten skurczybyk po prostu sobie pójdzie.

*

 _Nic z tego, nie dam rady_ – stwierdził Ben, obrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia szpitala i złożenia natychmiastowego wypowiedzenia na komendzie. Zrobił pół kroku i niemal staranował salową, która chciała za nim wejść do pokoju Semira.

\- Proszę uważać! – syknęła na niego, wyminęła go zręcznie i otworzyła drzwi do sali.

 _Niech mnie nie zobaczy…!_ – błagał w myślach Ben, ale los dziś mu nie sprzyjał, bo pierwsze, co ujrzał po podniesieniu wzroku, to spojrzenie przyjaciela.

\- Ja, yyy, właśnie ten… – Ben niejasno machnął ręką w kierunku wyjścia. – Że, właśnie…

Salowa obdarzyła go pełnym politowania spojrzeniem, odsłoniła zasłony, przy okazji oślepiając Semira ( _Uciekaj! Póki nie widzi!_ – wrzasnął tchórz wewnątrz Bena), zabrała talerze po śniadaniu i wyszła z pokoju.

Ben wciąż stał w drzwiach.

Nadal miał na sobie dres i kolorową bluzkę. Wyglądał koszmarnie, z włosami w nieładzie, limem pod okiem, zadrapaniami i siniakami na rękach, i z bandażem widocznym ponad opadającymi spodniami. Semirowi serce ścisnęło się na ten widok. Jego wzrok złagodniał.

\- Wejdziesz, czy będziesz tak stać do jutra? – zapytał Semir, a jego głos nie zdradzał dyskomfortu, który odczuwał na myśl o nadchodzącej konfrontacji. – Nie będę cię już bił.

Ben wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi za sobą, ale zatrzymał się dość daleko od łóżka.

 _Dla bezpieczeństwa mojej szczęki_ – tak sobie powiedział.

Semir przyjrzał się mu dokładniej. Ben wyglądał na – szczerze mówiąc – przerażonego. Na jego twarzy malowały się niepokój i wstyd, gdy ręką pocierał kark ze zdenerwowania. Sprawiał wrażenie młodszego niż był w rzeczywistości. W Semirze coś zmiękło. Znów musiał przyjąć rolę starszego, bardziej doświadczonego kolegi i pomóc Benowi w tym, co się stało. Nie miał czasu na własne rozterki, trzeba zająć się Benem.

\- Ben. – Semir stanowczo, ale łagodnie wymówił jego imię, dzięki czemu Ben wreszcie popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Usiądź, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się zaraz przewrócić.

Ben ocenił odległość fotela od łóżka i uznał, że bez cyrkowej ekwilibrystyki pięść Semira go tam nie dosięgnie, więc usiadł.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Semir przyglądał się tylko twarzy Bena, gdy ten widocznie przechodził jakiś skomplikowany proces poznawczy. Semir chętnie wwierciłby się w jego czaszkę, żeby tylko zobaczyć, co mu chodziło po głowie.

Ben ostatecznie doszedł do jakiejś konkluzji, bo nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić.

\- Semir… Semir, przepraszam. Ja… naprawdę, uwierz mi, nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

\- Prawdę – przerwał mu Semir. Ben prawie się zakrztusił, tak szybko zamknął usta. Semir pozwolił, żeby na jego twarzy odmalowały się prawdziwe uczucia – zmęczenie, ból, dezorientacja, troska. – Ben, proszę.

Ben był totalnie bezbronny w obliczu ataku szczerości. Uszło z niego powietrze, wtopił się w fotel, a wzrok wbił w podłogę.

\- To nie był błąd – szepnął Ben.

\- Ben?

\- To nie był błąd – powtórzył głośniej młodszy mężczyzna. Odchylił głowę i wpatrzył się w sufit. – Jestem tchórzem. Zawsze byłem. – W jego głosie brzmiała gorycz. – Wczoraj podwójnie. Wykorzystałem… – tu załamał mu się głos. – Wykorzystałem sytuację, byłem pewien, że zginiemy, kto mógł to przewidzieć, ale pod wpływem chwili…

\- Ben, wiem, wyjaśniłeś to wczoraj. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że rozumiem, że w takiej…

\- Nie! – przerwał mu gorączkowo Ben. Poderwał się z fotela i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, tłumacząc. – Myślałem o tym. Rozumiesz? Myślałem! – Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał niemal w twarz osłupionemu mężczyźnie. – I postanowiłem, że mam to gdzieś, jeśli to miałaby być ostatnia rzecz, jaką bym zrobił w życiu, to…

\- To pocałowałbyś kogokolwiek – tym zdaniem Semir zastopował tyradę Bena. - To jasne. Ostatnia chwila na ziemi, ostatnie dobre wspomnienie. Nie uważam, że byłem dobrym wyborem, ale dam radę z tym żyć. To był błąd, mówiłeś. Przyjąłem, nie mam żalu. – Semir wyrecytował te zdania jak dobrze zapamiętaną formułkę – ba, w końcu ćwiczył ją pół nocy.

\- Co? Kogokol... – Umysł Bena starał się podjąć decyzję, czy lepiej mówić prawdę, czy przyznać rację Semirowi. – Nie! Znaczy, tak! Znaczy… – Tu napotkał zbaraniały wzrok Semira i zatrzymał się. – To wszystko zmienia, prawda? – zapytał szeptem.

\- Tak – przyznał Semir, kiwając lekko głową i zaciskając z troską wargi. W jego oczach odmalował się smutek. – Lubiłem cię jako mojego przyjaciela, ale nie oszukujmy się…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu Ben łamiącym się głosem. – Spieprzyłem sprawę. – Ben opadł na krzesło i zwiesił głowę. – Wystąpisz o zmianę partnera, nie?

\- Najprawdopodobniej – potaknął Semir.

\- Heh, cóż przynajmniej teraz mogę przestać być tchórzem i wszystko powiedzieć... tutaj pięścią nie sięgniesz – dodał w słabej próbie poprawienia atmosfery.

Semir skrzywił się, położył na łóżku. Zamknął oczy, żeby nie ukazywały bólu, który się w nich czaił.

\- Nie musisz. A nawet proszę, żebyś tego nie robił. Już wystarczająco to wszystko boli, nie musisz powtarzać słów odrzucenia… – Semir za późno ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał brzmieć tak melodramatycznie.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Gdy otworzył oczy, niemal wrzasnął. Twarz Bena wisiała dosłownie dziesięć centymetrów nad nim.

\- Co? – zapytał Ben na wydechu.

\- Co co? – Semir wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, żeby zwiększyć odległość, bo twarz Bena mu się rozmazywała przed oczami.

\- Słów odrzucenia?

I Semir poczuł, że wściekłość wraca do niego jak bumerang. Nie dość, że Ben go poniżył, to jeszcze zamierzał rozdrapywać rany. Podniósł się, popychając Bena ręką umieszczoną na środku jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Powinieneś już iść – wycedził Semir. Ben, niewytłumaczalnie, złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Czekaj, stój. – Ben gorączkowo myślał. – Zarobiłem w ryj za to, że cię pocałowałem, czy za to, że powiedziałem, że to był błąd?

*

_Zastrzelę, powieszę, ukatrupię, zamorduję, zarżnę, zakopię… co?!_

*

\- Co?!

\- No bo widzisz, jest różnica… – zaczął Ben, a nadzieja nieśmiało rosła mu w piersiach, tuż pod miejscem, gdzie nadal dotykała go dłoń Semira.

\- Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? Jakie to ma znaczenie?!

\- Próbuję wykalkulować, czy opłaca mi się cię jeszcze raz pocałować. Bo wiesz, z jednej strony może się skończyć to kolejnym limem, z drugiej – ostatnia taka okazja…

Semir zrozumiał, jęknął, opadł na poduszki, wykonał czynność zwaną popularnie facepalmem, po czym obie dłonie wtopił w czuprynę stojącego nad nim mężczyzny i pociągnął go w dół do pocałunku.

*

Biały szum wypełniał głowę Bena przez dłuższą chwilę.

*

\- Imbecyl. Kutafon. Matoł. Debil. Osioł. – Semir mamrotał czułe wyzwiska między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.

*

Dopiero po jakimś czasie Benowi wróciły zmysły, wraz z nimi zmysł słuchu.

\- Słucham?!

**Author's Note:**

> Popełniłam. Musiałam, wizja chodziła za mną od dawna. Winę zrzucam na upały. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Komentarze karmią Wena.


End file.
